<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Flight by gurozen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163141">Long Flight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurozen/pseuds/gurozen'>gurozen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Baby Names, Begging, Choking, Creampie, Crying, Cute Ending, Double Penetration, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Masochism, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Vomiting, Wet &amp; Messy, they're in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurozen/pseuds/gurozen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>johnny and jaehyun fuck taeyong</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong &amp; Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!WARNING!  taeyong vomits a very small amount of water in this fic and if that's not your thing, i suggest you leave<br/>and, I SWEAR, jaehyun isn't mean</p><p>this fic is just filthy,, enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Taeyong brings up the idea of having two cocks inside him at the same time, both his lovers shut him up with a fast 'no'. Why? Well, Jaehyun says that his body, that the normal human body, isn't capable of taking two dickd. Unless you're a porn star. Especially not Taeyong, so thin, pliant, delicate and so so fragile. And Taeyong is definitely not a porn star. Johnny says that he might get awfully hurt. And it wouldn't be his first time.</p><p> </p><p>Flashbacks to when they had to take him to the ER, because Taeyong insisted he was prepped enough to fit Johnny's cock inside in one go, with minimum use of lube. That left them with a bloody Taeyong, panicked Johnny and Jaehyun, and a month of no sex.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong gets frustrated, sad, angry and upset. He knows he can take it. But he also knows that Jaehyun and Johnny care about him. Maybe sometimes, tjey care way too much. Especially Johnny, he has always been a soft, caring person. Jaehyun too, but not as much as Johnny. Taeyong brings up the idea a few more times, and Johnny and Jaehyun are close to resisting his glossy, soft eyes and quivering lip. But they don't give in. </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong's body <em>craves</em>  to be filled. He wants to feel full, all the time if possible. It brings him comfort. Oh to be filled with cock and cum, all day, every day and it's making him lose his mind. Taeyong is losing his mind. </p><p> </p><p>There's a pillow underneath his hips, Jaehyun in front of him, on his heels, stuffing Taeyong's face with his fat cock. And Johnny is behind, seated in between his legs, devouring his ass. Johnny's got his hands on both of Taeyong's cheeks and his tongue is slowly working on his hole. He licks a long stripe from his perineum, to the entrance and when he pulls away, he <em>spits</em> on it. A gasp leaves Taeyong's lips and he's instinctively pushing his ass back, craving for more. His hips rock back to ride Johnny's face as he's stuffing his mouth with Jaehyun's cock. This was one of his favourite things ever. Taeyong loves it when either of his boyfriends eat him out and he's not afraid to show it. Jaehyun has a hand on Taeyong's cheek and he caresses the soft skin underneath his thumb, staring lovingly at Taeyong, mouthful of cock.</p><p> </p><p>"Feeling okay Yongie?" Jaehyun teases him and all he can do is hum as he feels Johnny's tongue slip past his rim. It's so wet and obscene, he thinks. Saliva is dripping down his perineum, his balls and his flushed, dripping wet, achingly hard cock. Yet he can't touch himself. He doesn't wan't to. He can't, isn't allowed to. Spit starts to collect at the sides of his lips where he has Jaehyun's cock in his mouth, and it runs down his chin. He is a fucking <em>mess</em>. Johnny is eating him out like there's no tomorrow, his jaw is slack and aching where he has his mouth open for Taeyong, making him heady with pleasure. One of Johnny's hands slides down Taeyong's milky thigh and pushes it up so he has more access and Taeyong lets out a choked moan.</p><p> </p><p>The new position gives him a new kind of pleasure, and the hotness in the pit of his stomach starts coming to life. He pulls off of Jaehyun's cock for a second to look behind himself and grind against Johnny's face desperately. Johnny's tongue feels so wet, filthy and hot against his hole, it's got his eyes rolling back. "Johnny," he breathes out a high pitched whimper and Johnny's mouth leave him. "What is it sweetheart, what d'you want?" - "Y-Your tongue...inside please". Johnny mouths over his hole again before he spits one, two times, pulling out a needy whimper from Taeyong, before he sinks his tongue inside deeper. "So cute and good for us Yong, aren't you?" Jaehyun is the one to coo now and he runs his hand through Taeyong's hair, encouraging him to take his cock back in.</p><p> </p><p>And Taeyong does so, he's back to working his hand and mouth on Jaehyun's cock, sinking almost down to the base and back up to swirl his tongue over the tip and wrap his lips completely around it.  Johnny moans filthily and Taeyong's walls clench around his tongue as he whimpers. It feels so good, it feels so fucking good. Johnny's tongue in his ass, Jaehyun's cock in his mouth and the gentle rubs of Jaehyun's thumb against his cheek. All the attention is on <em>him</em>. Taeyong is the center of their world. He fucks back on Johnny's tongue and just as he's about to come, Johnny can feel it, Johnny pulls away. </p><p> </p><p>A whine that rips from his throat is so needy, pathetic and desperate, that it almost surprises both males next to him. Almost. He lets Jaehyun's cock fall from his mouth as he hangs his head low and pushes his ass back to get more attention from Johnny, who's now opening the cap of the lube bottle and squirting a generous amount on fingers. "Johnny please... please, give it to me." Jaehyun and Johnny exchange a chuckle and Johnny bends down to place a gentle kiss on his ass cheek. "How many?" - "Four. I think he can take four at once. Can you Taeyong? I bet you can" Jaehyun is the one to respond, he takes his cock in his hand and slaps it against Taeyong's cheek and lips as he strokes himself. "Yes, yes! Four." It's barely understandable what's Taeyong saying, and they haven't even started anything yet, but it's nothing new or surprising. Taeyong always gets so worked up and excited, <em>fast. </em></p><p> </p><p>Taeyong gets back to sucking and licking at Jaehyun's cock and he tries to take it whole. Just as the tip of his nose barely touches Jaehyun's abdomen, he pulls back fast and coughs. It happens every time, no matter how well and often Taeyong gets fucked, it's always so overwhelming for him in every way. Johnny sets his index and middle finger on Taeyong's hole and he massages gently to relax him. He rubs his finger in circles and just when he feels that Taeyong is loose and relaxed enough, he slips four, slick fingers inside. And Taeyong chokes on Jaehyun's cock again. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck fuck <em>god</em> " His back arches and his body almost jerks away from Johnny and his fingers. But Johnny is fast enough to find his prostate and start rubbing at it to make it good for Taeyong. As much as Taeyong likes pain, they don't like seeing him like that. Well, at least Johnny. Jaehyun is a different story. Sometimes. Maybe, just maybe, Jaehyun is a fucking psychopath or a sadist because seeing Taeyong enjoying pain, brings him some kind of a twisted pleasure that makes his stomach coil and cock throb. </p><p> </p><p>"How d'you feel baby?" Johnny's voice pulls him out of a trance and he's here again. "Hurts, but feels so good." Taeyong's body falls limp into the mattress and Jaehyun can't help but chuckle at him. Taeyong loves how Jaehyun doesn't hide this sadistic side of him when they fuck. "Of course it feels good. Fucking bitch, can take four fingers at once. So needy."  Embarrassment and shame covers Taeyong's entire body and his cock twitches pathetically in between his legs. He's so hard it's painful. Johnny twists his fingers just right, waiting for a moment until he can feel Taeyong's body relax in his hold before he starts moving his fingers again. </p><p> </p><p>"Head up baby," Jaehyun intervenes his fingers in between Taeyong's soft locks and yanks his head up to face him and stuff his mouth with his cock. Taeyong barely gasps and sends the vibrations through Jaehyun's cock, making him hiss out loud. "Fuck Taeyong, you're so good." He praises and Johnny smiles at both of them. He has started moving his finger in and out of Taeyong, purposely missing his prostate. It was all a part of the fun. He doesn't hesitate to pour more lube over Taeyong's hole and Johnny watches the way Taeyong's hole just swallows every drop of lube along with his fingers. The squelching sounds are so fucking obscene and filthy, it makes Taeyong's head spin and his cock leak. </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong is barely aware of his surroundings and Jaehyun's grip on his hair pulls him back to reality. It stings and sends a pleasurable amount of pain through Taeyong's body and his eyes fly open when Jaehyun starts fucking his throat and Taeyong <em>gags. </em>"Fuck Taeyong, gonna make me come..." Jaehyun is kind enough to warn him and Johnny picks up his pace with his fingers. He crooks them enough to stay pressed against his swollen and bruised prostate, his throat is getting violated by Jaehyun's cock and his eyes start tearing up. He might have even spit up a little bit, his gag reflex isn't all so as great as he had hoped for. But none of them are bothered. Taeyong's eyes close shut as he's taking as much as he can in his mouth and his teeth accidentally graze against the skin of Jaehyun's cock. </p><p> </p><p>And Jaehyun suddenly slaps him. He <em>slaps</em> him with the back of his hand. Not too rough, but Taeyong whines and more precum oozes from the tip of his attention deprived cock. Jaehyun's sudden action takes Johnny aback and he's starting to think that Taeyong can't actually hold it any longer. "Easy there baby, easy." Johnny runs a hand over his back in a soothing manner as his other hand is still working four fingers on his prostate and he can feel the way Taeyong's walls clench around him. "You're doing so good sweetheart."</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong tries to breathe through his nose but it's not enough. Tears are spilling down his cheeks and it's all just way too much, the continuous stimulation on his prostate, Jaehyun abusing his throat just the way Taeyong <em>loves</em> it, cock rubbing against the pillow underneath his hips and he can't hold it anymore. Johnny luckily seems to notice. He seems to notice the way his body is flushed red, the way his knees wobble and his thighs gently shake, he's trying so bad not to cream himself and Johnny can't help but award him. He slips his hand in between his body and the pillow and takes his cock in his hand, to which Taeyong shakes and gags more around Jaehyun's cock, moaning and whining <em>loudly</em>. Both Jaehyun and Johnny are aware of the noise complaints they'll be getting throughout the next week from their neighbors. Jaehyun pulls his cock out when he sees how red Taeyong's face has gotten and Taeyong coughs, he fucking gags and oh dear god he didn't...</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong<em> vomits.  </em>He fucking vomits, clear fluid over their sheets, and even if it isn't that much, Taeyong is <em>ashamed</em>. He's ashamed because he couldn't take Jaehyun's cock in his mouth without vomiting. And, because it arouses him. His body writhes on the bed as Johnny's fingers are working on his prostate and his wrist tugging at his cock is sending him off and oh god he's coming. "<em>Fuck, god,</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Taeyong..." Jaehyun's grip on his own cock tightens and he squeezes the base to keep himself from spilling when he sees what Taeyong did. Both Johnny and Jaehyun freeze in the place. Taeyong's body goes limp and before he can collapse on the mattress, Jaehyun catches him in his arms. "No, no, Yong, we don't face plant into our own vomit." He teases as he moves Taeyong away from the spot so Johnny can pull off the dirty sheet. "M sorry, m so sorry... I didn't-" - "Shush, you're not sorry Taeyong." Johnny adds on to the burn of Jaehyun's words and Taeyong knows that they don't mean it but something's making it so hard to him to not break down right now. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun cups Taeyong's cheek, moving his face an inch away and just as he thinks Jaehyun is going to feel sorry for him and kiss him, Jaehyun <em>spits</em> on his face. It's embarrassing, Taeyong's mouth are left parted and he sighs in surprise and shame when Jaehyun fucking spits on his face. He fucking spat on him. He's so embarrassed, humiliated and ashamed, it can't get any worse. </p><p> </p><p>Or can it?</p><p> </p><p>"Filthy boys don't get to have fun Yongie. Don't you think so?" Jaehyun yanks Taeyong's head up and oh dear fucking god, Taeyong wants to run and  scream into his pillow. "I'm sorry, please-" - '"Mhm, Jaehyun come here." Johnny shushes him up and he sits so his back are firmly pressed against the headboard. Jaehyun follows Johnny's order and straddles his hips, and their backs are facing a sobbing Taeyong. "You didn't get to come yet." Jaehyun runs his hand from Johnny's chest to his hard abdomen and finally grasps his heavy, throbbing cock in his hand and spits on the tip before he starts stroking him. Almost as if Taeyong doesn't exist.</p><p> </p><p>Now, it wasn't rare that Johnny and Jaehyun sometimes fucked without Taeyong. Jaehyun loved having Johnny's cock deep inside his ass too. There were Jaehyun nights, Johnny nights and Taeyong nights. Tonight is supposed to be Taeyong's night, his fun and he's supposed to be in the center of attention. Everything is supposed to be about him, because, it's Taeyong night. Not ignore Taeyong night. Taeyong isn't always so greedy when it comes to cock but tonight he might be. He sits on the bed, wiping at his mouth and stares at Jaehyun stroke Johnny. Without him. They're acting as if he doesn't exist and his heart stings painfully.</p><p> </p><p>"Jae..." Taeyong sobs. He's crying, he can't control it, but neither Jaehyun or Johnny respond. Jaehyun is twisting his wrist the way Johnny likes it. One swipe over the tip, another under his cockhead and then back down. They smile and chuckle, exchange kisses and Johnny moans into Jaehyun's mouth. That's when Taeyong decides that he has had enough. His hands and legs start trembling as he makes his way to the two but as soon as he gets close, Jaehyun puts his hand on Taeyong's chest and keeps the distance. "I don't believe you've been good tonight Lee Taeyong. Can't even hold the contents of your stomach where they're supposed to be." Jaehyun's words are like a slap to his face and more tears spill down his rosy, flushed cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>"Jae's right Yong. That was a very not so good boy thing to do, wasn't it?" - "I believe it wasn't." Jaehyun responds to Johnny's question instead of Taeyong and Taeyong thinks he's about to break down. The words hurt more than slapping, more than anything Taeyong has experienced in his entire lifetime. It<em> hurts</em>. "Stop..." Taeyong cries out and Jaehyun almost jumps from Johnny's lap and smothers him with kisses. "Stop?" - "Yes.... please stop..." Taeyong moves closer to them when Jaehyun puts his hand down and he tries to push them away from each other. </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong slides in between them and tries to separate them but they just cage him in like that. "Oh baby." Johnny is the first one to talk as he places kisses on the back of his neck. Johnny's hands find their way to Taeyong's small waist and he pulls him closer in his embrace. "Sorry Yongie, you know we didn't mean it." The name, the name Jaehyun uses when he's being honest or just a fucking tease. Taeyong doesn't know which one is it and he likes to think it's the first one. "Are you m-mad?" Taeyong sobs again and he places his trembling hand on Jaehyun's shoulder, his lower lip quivers. He wants to kiss him but he's not sure. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun presses their foreheads together and he moves his thumb over Taeyong's swollen lower lip. Taeyong <em>melts</em>. As much as he likes getting fucked until he can no longer make a difference between reality and illusion, he also <em>loves</em> getting taken care of like this. "Oh no baby, of course not. I'm so sorry lovely," There he goes. Jaehyun places one kiss on his nose, one on his forehead, on his tear stained cheeks and finally, a couple pecks on his lips. Taeyong thinks it's kind of gross. Jaehyun must taste vomit on his tongue but Taeyong doesn't really mind to care, now that their attention is on him again. He feels hundred pounds lighter knowing that they didn't really mean it. He did know that they weren't serious, but a part of him was yelling at him that he indeed wasn't being good for them.</p><p> </p><p>"Taeyong baby, Johnny is achingly hard for you now." Oh. Right, Johnny is going to fuck him. Taeyong's eyes light up immediately and his breath hitches. He can already feel Johnny's thick cock rearranging his guts. "D'you still want it sweetheart?" Johnny's hand leaves his waist and finds it's way to Taeyong's left nipple. Johnny's fingers feel so soft of his sensitive skin, so gentle and caring, Taeyong thinks he might melt. "Mhm, please, I do..." - "Such a good boy for us Yong, such a good fucking boy. Look at you, so beautiful, pretty, amazing and just <em>so good</em>. Aren't you?" Taeyong can only nod violently as Jaehyun praises and detaches from them. </p><p> </p><p>Johnny slips two fingers inside Taeyong's hot, awaiting body just for good measure, and he's still so loose from his fingers. "Can I ride you like this?" Taeyong's voice is small, barely audible, his eyes are red and puffy from all the crying, his lips are tinted a dark shade of red and Jaehyun thinks he's so pretty like this. Taeyong still has his back pressed against Johnny's chest and he can feel his cock slide in between his cheeks. "Of course." </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong needs no more answers and his arms go back to hug Johnny around his neck and bring him impossibly close. The position is a little bit uncomfortable for both of them but neither can complain. Jaehyun hands the lube to Johnny and he sits to the side and waits for Johnny to slide in. Johnny covers his cock with an unnecessary amount of lube, but he knows Taeyong likes it wet and messy. He knows Taeyong gets off to being full and so so wet that it makes the friction barely existent. He strokes his cock a few times to relieve the pressure and spares Jaehyun a well known look. Jaehyun comes closer and presses his lips against Johnny's hungrily. They make out a little longer before a whine from Taeyong interrupts them and both of them laugh. "Alright alright."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going in angel." The warning isn't needed, they all know that. Taeyong is always ready. But Johnny still does it just for a good measure and the sake of his sanity. There was a huge difference in the way Johnny treats Taeyong when they fuck, and in the way that Jaehyun treats him. Taeyong loves both equally, he loves how Jaehyun makes him feel like the filthiest, sloppiest, messiest fucking bitch to roam the earth. And he loves how Johnny makes him feel like he's the best, prettiest, most beautiful angel, one of a kind. </p><p> </p><p>It's a perfect balance.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong doesn't get to respond because one second later, Johnny is going in and hole stretches so fucking wide around Johnny's length. He almost forgot how good it feels to be all so tight around Johnny. "Hh fuck, jesus, so big," It feels like forever. Johnny is just sinking and sinking. He's just fucking going in and he doesn't seem to stop getting bigger and thicker. "Yeah? There you go baby," Johnny grunts in his ear as he places kisses down his jaw, "you take my cock so well." - "Hell yes he does, he's fucking bulging." Taeyong doesn't even notice until Jaehyun points it out and oh my god. There's an outline of Johnny's cock on his tummy and he feels like he's going to lose his mind. "Johnny," The sight is so enticing that it brings Taeyong to start moving, just for the purpose of seeing it bulge inside his guts.</p><p> </p><p>"God damn Taeyong" Johnny curses under his breath and he presses his palm over Taeyong's tummy just to feel how heavy and deep he really is inside. And the moment that Taeyong sinks down on his cock again, he feels his own cock rub against his palm through the barrier of Taeyong's tummy. "So obscene Taeyong, don't you think?" Jaehyun laughs when Taeyong furrows his eyebrows and he leans in to devour his lips. "Good?" It's a habit Johnny has. He's constantly making sure it indeed does feel good for Taeyong and he can't help himself. </p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, amazing," Taeyong is out of breath, he rocks himself on Johnny's cock as Jaehyun's leaving open mouthed kisses over his chest and he swirls his tongue over his nipples. And Taeyong is so fucking hard already. He can feel precum drip down his shaft and it's almost humiliating. Just a little tiny bit. </p><p> </p><p>They keep on for a few minutes like that, Taeyong using Jaehyun as support, fucking himself on Johnny's cock. And Johnny is barely even in one piece right now because Taeyong's hot slick walls feel so fucking good around his cock, it's addictive. "Johnny, I can't... help me?" Jaehyun is immediately alert and he wants to make it up to Taeyong and he moves so his head is in between Taeyong's legs and he takes his pathetically dripping wet cock in his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Oh</em>," his hips buck up and Johnny's cock perfectly slides over his prostate and Taeyong would plant his body down over Jaehyun if Johnny wasn't there to keep his body in place.. "Woah there buddy, easy. Right there?" Johnny is careful and nice enough to plant a long trail of kisses down the side of his neck and he turns Taeyong's head so he's focusing on him. And when Taeyong looks at him through half lidded eyes, he realizes that Johnny doesn't look halfway as fucked out like he does. "Come. I dare you, come Taeyong." Jaehyun pants as he pulls away from Taeyong's cock and his words vibrate through Taeyong's entire body, he feels them in the pit of his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>The dare sets fire to Taeyong's body and oh he's close. He wants to come, he wants to prove Jaehyun that he's such a good boy and he wants them to praise him for being so good for both of them. He needs to come. </p><p> </p><p>"Harder," His words roll desperate of his tongue but Johnny complies as soon as he says it, almost as if he reads his mind. Johnny sets a rather risky pace for both of them and he <em>knows</em> Taeyong is going to spill anytime soon. He goes in faster, deeper and it's making Taeyong's entire body shakes with pleasure. Johnny's cock feels so good, so comforting and heavy inside him but it's not enough. His tummy tightens and his fingers reach out to fist at Johnny's black locks and he tugs harshly. He doesn't want to come on just one cock.</p><p> </p><p>"Johnny? Jae?" Taeyong blabbers out and both Jaehyun and Johnny shift their eyes on him. "What is it? What is it that you want baby?" Johnny is panting and Taeyong knows he's close too. But he's afraid that they're gonna have to save their orgasms for later. Taeyong can feel the way his throbbing cock pulsates inside him, abusing that specific sweet spot inside him.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you both f-fuck me? Please, please Johnny, <em>please</em>" Taeyong barely makes coherent sentences, his legs are spread so wide it hurts, but it hurts so good he can't bring himself to do anything about it. Johnny stops moving and his cock twitches in interest. "Taeyong we talked about-" - "Johnny please, please, I really can take it, I promise, please. Jaehyun tell him!" Taeyong cries out and his small hand is reaching for Jaehyun's big one to get him to do something. Jaehyun stares at him, then at Johnny. Maybe it wouldn't be such a horrible idea after all. He weighs the pros and cons, but fuck it. If Taeyong wants something, he'll get it. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, if you really want to. Johnny I think we have no word here."  Jaehyun comes in closer and he pecks Taeyong on his lips before glancing at Johnny. Taeyong whines again and he starts fucking himself on Johnny's cock again slowly. Maybe Johnny changes his mind. "Jaehyun you're not supposed to support-" Jaehyun settles in between Taeyong's legs and places his head on his shoulder so he's facing Johnny directly, shushing him up with his finger. "Shhh, let him have it baby." A moment of silence, interrupted by Taeyong's breathy little moans, follows and Johnny can't say no anymore. </p><p> </p><p>"Fine. Jae, lube." Yes, fuck yes he's going to get ruined. They are going to ruin him. Johnny shifts his arm underneath Taeyong's bottom and he lifts him off of his cock, to which Taeyong moans sweetly and holds onto his other arm wrapped around his waist. "Lie down." Johnny instructs Jaehyun as soon as he hands him the lube and Jaehyun is more than happy to oblige. Johnny shifts Taeyong and manhandles him so he's lying on top of Jaehyun, chest to chest. </p><p> </p><p>"Gonna fuck you so good Yong, will you behave?" Jaehyun whispers against his ear and his lips place a kiss right on his jaw. "Mhm, I promise." Jaehyun then takes his cock in his hand and rubs at Taeyong's entrance before sliding in smoothly, extracting a moan from Taeyong. God he's so loose, the friction is almost nonexistent. Sure, Jaehyun is big and not so much smaller than Johnny but it still feels so good for Taeyong. Johnny lubes two of his fingers and he places a hand on Taeyong's lower back for comfort to relax him. "Okay. Alright baby, I'm starting with two fingers, you're pretty loose." Johnny presses both his fingers at the sides of Jaehyun cock and he watches it disappear into the hot warmth of Taeyong's walls obscenely.</p><p> </p><p>"Please hurry..." Taeyong is still achingly hard and his orgasm has been stolen right in front of his eyes, he can't wait to be wrecked. Johnny lets Taeyong bounce on Jaehyun's cock for some time more before he finally aligns his slick fingers with Jaehyun's cock and when Taeyong sinks down again, he loses himself.</p><p> </p><p>The stretch hurts, but it hurts so nice, he doesn't care enough to think about it. A loud moan escapes his lips and his hips stay still. "You good baby?" Jaehyun moves his hand to caress Taeyong's cheek and he presses a kiss just under his chin. "Yes, yeah, fuck yes, more," Johnny and Jaehyun exchange looks before Jaehyun nods and Johnny pours more lube over Taeyong's stretched hole. It's intriguing, captivating how Taeyong just swallows his fingers along with Jaehyun's cock and his body is always craving for more. It's just more, more and more. </p><p> </p><p>Johnny fingers him while Jaehyun stays completely still, smothering Taeyong with kisses and throwing a few 'good boy' praises under his breath. Johnny adds a third finger soon after he thinks that Taeyong is ready. He takes all his time to prep Taeyong good and Jaehyun is adding to the pleasure by sliding in and out along with Johnny's fingers and occasionally brushing against his prostate. </p><p> </p><p>"M ready," Taeyong breathes out and his arms are straining so painfully and he knows his body is going to give up anytime now. "Sure?" Johnny places a kiss to his lower back and his own cock is aching so bad. He has been restraining from touching himself for a torturous amount time. Johnny wants to release <em>inside</em>. "Sure, please, I won't hold long." He is slurring his words and Jaehyun can't help but laugh, it's Jaehyun after all. "Jae hold him. I'm going in." Johnny reaches for the almost empty bottle of lube and pours everything over his cock before he sits back on his heels and aligns himself with Taeyong's entrance along with Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>The moment Taeyong has been dreading for is finally happening. He's so excited, he might just explode. Johnny and Jaehyun are both going to fuck him at the same time. Fucking <em>finally</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Johnny goes in. And as expected, Taeyong's body gives up and he collapses on top of Jaehyun. The slide is easy and so good but so fucking agonizing. He feels as if he's going to tear in two and the pain doesn't seem to stop and Johnny is <em>still</em> going in. Taeyong thinks that this might have been a bad idea but he doesn't want to voice it out, in order to prove them wrong and not make a fool out of himself. Like that one time when he tried to deepthroat Johnny and almost suffocated himself. </p><p> </p><p>"Johnny stop." Jaehyun warns and he lifts Taeyong's head up from where it's nuzzled in his neck. Johnny instantly stops, and he's almost all the way in. "Yong? You okay baby?" They get no response when Johnny asks the question and both start worrying. Johnny can't just pull the fuck out or he's going to hurt him. "Taeyong? Taeyong. Look at me." Jaehyun faces him and Taeyong is crying. Taeyong is sobbing and sniffling. "Taeyong, do you want us to stop?" Johnny moves his hands all over his back and rubs gentle circles into his sides to relax him as much as possible. "N-No! Don't," - "Why are you crying then, lovely?" A kiss is placed on the tip of his nose and Taeyong melts. </p><p> </p><p>"Hurts but... feels good," his body tries to hard to get used to the stretch, pain, sizes of two cocks inside him, and it's finally cooperating with him, "just don't move for now." Johnny and Jaehyun obey as always and they stay still like that for a few minutes. They talk to Taeyong and place kisses all over his body, and Johnny massages his lower back to get him even more relaxed and it's working. It's been about 15 minutes and Taeyong breathes in and out before he orders Johnny to sink all the way inside. And Johnny does. </p><p> </p><p>The final push extracts moans from all three of them and Jaehyun's hips just slightly buck up and his cock rubs at Taeyong's prostate perfectly. "Oh god, do it again." Taeyong gasps out barely audible and Jaehyun complies. He repeats the movement and Taeyong's body melts in his arms. The sting is definitely still there but Taeyong loves it. He loves pain. He also loves the way Jaehyun and Johnny's cocks start wrecking him at the same time, same pace and his limbs feel like jello. </p><p> </p><p>Johnny has his hands on his hips and he watches the way both their cocks slide inside Taeyong's body so filthily and it just adds up to his arousal even more. Jaehyun is grunting from underneath Taeyong and both Johnny and Taeyong know that he's close. But Johnny won't let him come before Taeyong does, no. "Slow down baby." Johnny talks to Jaehyun and he grabs his hand in his and squeezes gently as a warning. Jaehyun nods and concentrates on getting Taeyong off. He slides his hand in between their bodies and takes Taeyong's hard, leaking, red cock in his hand. Taeyong's body jolts in his hold. </p><p> </p><p>"More, more, please, 'm so close," Taeyong cries out and he tenses. He just needs a few more strokes of Jaehyun's hand on his cock and their cocks on his prostate and he's going to spill. Johnny picks up the pace and makes sure he's hitting the spot perfectly as he rams inside, abuses Taeyong's prostate and slides against Jaehyun's cock continuously, stimulating both of them. "Johnny... John" Taeyong breathes weakly, he might just pass out. "Yes?" Johnny hovers over them uncomfortably and he places a kiss to Taeyong's scapula. Johnny is still thrusting inside. Jaehyun's hand on Taeyong's cock starts moving faster and he feels the precum drip over his fist. It's just a matter of seconds when will Taeyong cum. </p><p> </p><p>"Johnny, please choke me..." - "Fuck Taeyong." A curse slips Johnny's mouth for god knows which time tonight and he brings his hand up to wrap his fingers around Taeyong's pretty throat. The grip of Johnny's hand on his throat is getting stronger and harsher with each Johnny's thrust and Jaehyun's mouth fall open at how good Johnny's cock slides against his own, he might come before Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong is breathless, literally. His body writhes in Johnny's hold and he's just seconds away from his orgasm. Taeyong thinks Jaehyun is going to stop stroking him anytime now because he knows Jaehyun is a god damn tease, he always will remain a tease. But Jaehyun proves him otherwise. Johnny's hold on Taeyong's neck doesn't loosen up and Taeyong is so dizzy he thinks he's going to pass out. It feels <em>so</em> good, and shit there he goes. The moment Jaehyun presses his thumb against the slit of Taeyong's cock and when Johnny's hand releases the grip on his throat, he comes. He climaxes and comes all over his and Jaehyun's stomach and chest, with heavy, pathetic, breathy moans. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun is there to catch him in his embrace and he's quick to rub at his scalp and kiss all over his face as him and Johnny are still ramming inside.. "God damn Yong, so tight," Taeyong's walls clench around their cocks and his entire body shakes. "Gonna come, fuck." A grunt rips from Jaehyun's throat and Johnny stays still to let Jaehyun chase his own orgasm before he gets to come. "N-No no no please, too much, <em>oh</em>," Taeyong cries and Johnny just rubs at his sides to relax him. </p><p> </p><p>The overstimulation is so unbearable, good and painful. The pleasure is way too little and way too much at the same time, he's not sure if he should just stay still or push them both away from him. "Just a little longer Taeyong," Johnny whispers and turns to Jaehyun, "go on." And you don't have to say the same thing twice, Jaehyun starts ramming inside and hitting Taeyong's sweet spot just perfectly. His cock creates friction in between his and Johnny's cock as well and Johnny is going to come soon. Jaehyun feels the way he twitches against him. </p><p> </p><p>All it takes is just a few more thrusts and he's coming. He's coming hard inside Taeyong and Johnny is so lost that he comes just right after him as well, painting Taeyong's wall a bright shade of white. "Fuck Yong, god,.." Jaehyun is the first one to pull out and Taeyong whimpers quietly. He feels violated and abused, used so well and handled so good. He's going to cry. And so he does. His cheeks are tinted red and his lips are slick and bruised. It feels so nice, to be full with cum, feel it drip down his thighs. </p><p> </p><p>Johnny pulls out right after Jaehyun and Taeyong whimpers even louder. Jaehyun flips Taeyong and lays him chest down onto the mattress so he can get up and get a clear view of what they've done to him. Johnny pulls his ass up in the air and he's so bruised. His hole is gaping wide and dripping cum down on the back of his thighs and the mattress below him. Johnny sighs out and scoops the cum and pushes it back inside Taeyong, to which he sings out a long 'ah'. "So filthy, god damn, can't believe you really took both of us Yongie." Jaehyun comments and he places a kiss to his ass cheek before smacking him gently. "Ow, yeah? Did I do good?." Taeyong flushes with embarrassment and he turns so he's on his back. </p><p> </p><p>"Good? You did amazing baby. Stay still, need to clean you up." Johnny places a kiss to his tummy and smiles softly into his skin before going away to put on his boxers and fetch a warm towel. Jaehyun stays with Taeyong and he kisses him.  Their tongues press against each other's and Taeyong suckles on Jaehyun's tongue gently. It still feels like that one first time they kissed, when they firs fell in love with Jaehyun. When he first entered their lives. A string of saliva connects their lips and Jaehyun burps. "Oh my god, you always have to ruin everything!" Taeyong giggles and Jaehyun can't help but chuckle and kiss him once more. "Look who's talking." Jaehyun cocks his eyebrow and Taeyong blushes when he realizes that he's talking about his vomit incident.</p><p> </p><p>They get cleaned thoroughly and Jaehyun and Johnny insist that they take a shower but Taeyong cries and protests, he just wants to stay in bed and sleep for an entire day. He's so tired, used, exhausted and pushed over his limits, he feels like he's had enough of cock for approximately five days at most. Johnny and Jaehyun let him be and they tuck him in the bed before they leave to take a shower, without Taeyong. When they come back, Taeyong is asleep. They leave him there and go to watch a few episodes of their favourite show. That one that Taeyong can't stand.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours pass like that, Jaehyun is lying down in between Johnny's legs on the couch as Johnny rubs his fingers over his scalp soothingly. They don't even notice when Taeyong wakes up and appears at the door of the living room. "She hates him, no way she's going to say yes to his proposal." Jaehyun sighs, his cheek squished against Johnny's thigh. "Maybe she changes her mind. But he doesn't even need her, she's a bitch and he's stupid anyway. Johnny adds and Taeyong chuckles from the door. Both males turn their head towards the door and Taeyong is there.</p><p> </p><p>He's padding over to them while rubbing at his eyes. Johnny and Jaehyun helped him put some clothes on when he was asleep. Shorts and one of Johnny's shirts at least. "Hey there." Jaehyun gets off Johnny's legs and spreads his arms wide open. "Hey." Taeyong yawns and lies down in Jaehyun's arms. His eyes close and both Jaehyun and Johnny conclude that he's still half asleep. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" Johnny brings Jaehyun closer in his embrace just so he could get Taeyong closer to himself as well. He wants to touch him, kiss, hug him. </p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, amazing. Very sore but good. Thank you, both." Taeyong moves his hand up Jaehyun's thigh and up to search for Johnny's hand to hold it. "I swear to god Taeyong, if -" Johnny starts but Jaehyun is quick to shut him up. "Shh, let him. You worry too much." Jaehyun smiles and runs his hand through Taeyong's hair. "Are you hungry?" Jaehyun asks but Taeyong doesn't respond. He's breathing heavily and the grip on Johnny's hand loosens but he doesn't let go. "Yong? Taeyong?" And there you go. He's already asleep. Johnny and Jaehyun laugh and they figure they'll have to stay like this even if it meant spending the night here. </p><p> </p><p>"God he's so precious." Johnny breathes and Jaehyun nods. "What about me? Am I?" The question is funny, because, of course he is. They both are. "Shut up and sleep." Johnny kisses his head and switches in between the programs on the tv. "Ay ay captain." Jaehyun laughs and closes his eyes. He decides they'll have to suffer a little tonight.  </p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight. I love you."</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have slept for 5 hours in three days in order to finish this and i was so fucking close to deleting it. but here it is</p><p>thank you for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>